Tintin and the Kidnapped Child
by DisneyPrincess55
Summary: Nine years after the epilogue from book two, Tintin and Nollie are faced with the kidnapping of a child close to them. Get ready for an adventure : Please read & review!
1. Henry Jamison

**Hello my wonderful readers, and welcome to book three! *Three cheers!* It's been nine years since Tintin and Nollie's engagement in the alleyway, and I have someone I'd like you all to meet. You'll meet her in a few seconds. :D Happy reading!**

One

Henry Jamison

She was the most beautiful creation ever thought of, with her fiery-red hair and clear blue eyes. Tintin and I both agreed, there was no sweeter soul than that of our daughter, Kiara.

Six years ago, when Kiara was born, all the action and mystery in Tintin's life died down a bit. The quests he was sent on were much simpler and he stayed in the country for the most part, but that all changed a few months ago.

It was the middle of July, and what a gorgeous day it was! Tintin had decided that morning at breakfast that we were to have a picnic in the park to celebrate the glorious day. Kiara, who picked up her father's curiosity, was delighted at the idea, as the park was her favorite place to be. We quickly made some sandwiches and other picnic snacks, packed them and the picnic blanket inside the basket, and drove off to the park.

We were unpacking when a man dressed in a fine business suit walked up, obviously wanting to speak with us.

"Good morning, sir!" Tintin called from the trunk of the car, "How may I help you?"

"You don't remember me?" The man asked, taking off his top hat, "Funny. I'm Henry Jamison. We met in school when we were just boys."

"Henry! Forgive me, it's been quite a while," Tintin laughed, going over to shake the man's hand. When Henry retracted his hand bitterly, Tintin looked confused.

"Obviously that is so, for I suppose you've forgotten about my father's incident—" Henry glanced over at Kiara, who was throwing daisies in the air playfully. "Is that, by any chance, your daughter?"

"Yes—that is my daughter…" Tintin's voice sounded edgy, and I could tell he was figuring out that Henry meant business… But what for?

"Lovely little child. I suppose this is her mother?"

"Nollie has nothing to do with any of this—"

"Nollie? Funny name. I feel as if I've heard it before—oh, now I remember. Weren't you the girl whose parents were murdered? And then your aunt?" I swallowed and nodded. "Ah, I remember that story—the one about your aunt. Did you ever find the reason for the killings of your family members?" Tintin's temper broke.

"All right, stop bothering with my family. Nollie, watch Kiara while Henry and I sort this out…" I called for the girl, who skipped back over to my side without a care in the world.

"What is it, Mama?" She asked, and I put my arm around her shoulders protectively before bending down to her eye level.

"There's a man here—he's talking to your Father. We're probably leaving right afterward." Her blue eyes clouded with sadness.

"But I want to stay in the park!" She whimpered, "Can't we stay for just a little bit longer?" My heart ached at her innocent plea. She had no idea what was going on—nor did I, for that matter, and if I tried to explain, she just wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, darling. Maybe another time, all right?"

"Whose the man that's talking to Daddy?"

"An old friend of his—they knew each other when they were boys."

"Does he have any children?"

"I don't know that, Kiara."

"Well why don't you ask? Maybe if he has children they can come and play with me."

"Darling—" I called, but it was too late. She was already bounding across the grass to Tintin and Henry. I saw Tintin's eyes flash as she approached, and Henry's eyebrow rose. I walked slowly to them, listening to the conversation between my daughter and the stranger talking to my husband.

"Not yet, little one, not yet." _Not yet? What did that mean? Was his wife pregnant, or was he not yet married? _I wondered.

"Do you want to have children?"

"That's quite enough, Kiara," Tintin announced, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"But he hasn't answered my question—"

"I said _that's enough_. Now go back to your mother." Kiara obeyed and went back to me. It wasn't long after that when Tintin came back to us, shaking his head.

"What is it?" I asked, but he didn't look up.

"Not here, Nollie. Let's just go." We packed up quickly and ate our lunch in the car on the ride home. Nobody spoke.

Once we arrived at the house, I carried the picnic basket into the kitchen and set it down on the countertop gently before putting a teapot on the stove, heating up some hot water, and making myself a cup of tea, before going to the parlor, where Kiara was running her fingers through her china doll, Lucia's, hair.

"Darling," I murmured softly, and she looked up, red hair falling away from her heart-shaped face, "Why don't you run along upstairs with Lucia—maybe she'd like to play with your stuffed dog?"

"Wilkins doesn't like Lucia," Kiara laughed, and I cringed at her toy dog's name. She had come up with it when Tintin told her the story of our trip to Egypt, and every time she mentioned the dog it brought me back to that daunting time in Mr. Oyphemus' house.

"Well maybe you could read Lucia a story or something, dear. Go on, now." She hurried up the stairs to her room, and I heard her shut the door quietly. Tintin came down at that point, and I smiled gently at him.

"Tea party?" He asked, glancing upstairs.

"No, she's going to read Lucia a story." I sat down on the sofa, resting my arm on the armrest, and looked outside.

"That's always fun."

"Well what was I supposed to tell her to do? Go play the piano? Or go through Father's books?" He was silent for a few minutes after I said that.

"He's blaming me," he finally said, "His father—he's in prison, and he's blaming _me_."

"Who?"

"Henry."

"Why would he blame you?"

"Because—when we were boys, his father killed their neighbor. It was an accident, the man was carrying a shovel over his shoulder, he swung around, the neighbor was there, smacked him right in the face, knocked him down… He never got up. Henry's father was pretty worried someone would think it was on purpose, so he dug a hole in the backyard and buried him there. He only told Henry, and that was because he was drunk and was in the middle of a flashback. The next day, he came to school… And I was the only person he told. _Only me_, Nollie. I was the only other human alive that knew…! He made me swear not to tell anyone, and I did, and honestly, I kept my promise…"

"And he thinks that _you_ tattled to the police and imprisoned his father?"

"Yes. He thinks _I_ did it for the glory and honor and money, but I would never break a promise for honor and money…! Especially imprisoning a man—an innocent man—"

"So that's _it_? That's _all_ he came to say? That he hates you for possibly imprisoning his father? Tintin, you can prove him wrong—"  
"That's not all he said. Right before Kiara came up to ask if he had any kids, he said that—to give an example to us of how it feels to have a family member imprisoned, if I didn't fess up, he'd take Kiara and tell the police we stole her from the orphanage—" In shock, I dropped my teacup, shattering it on the floor, sending tea and glass everywhere.

"No!" I nearly shrieked, before I remembered I had to keep my voice down so I wouldn't scare Kiara, "He _can't_! We have the birth certificate to prove that I—"

"It's all right, Nollie. We're _not_ going to let him and you know that."

"Not going to let him do what?" We turned to see Kiara on the staircase, Lucia in her arms. "What is it, Mama?"

"Nothing, darling. Go back to your room, please."

"But I want to know what's going on!" She whined.

"_Kiara Rose_. Go up to your room _right now_," Tintin's voice was rough, and she obeyed. He turned back to me, shaking his head. "I hate being strict with her—"

"I know. But it's just—such a harsh punishment… For saying you didn't do it, when you didn't…"

"Exactly."

"Can't you report him?"

"Not without making a huge scene."

"But if he kidnaps Kiara, there _will _be a scene."

"But if he finds out we reported him, he may come after us and kill all three of us."

"This is exactly what you meant, isn't it, that Kiara would never be safe," I murmured. He nodded, and I was sent back into a flashback.

"Nollie, you look beautiful," said Rawnie, looking at me. I was gazing at my reflection in the mirror. The white dress I was wearing formerly was my mother's, but she had saved it just for me. I turned and made faces at myself in the mirror. I saw my sorceress friend roll her eyes.

"You ought to have learned by now she doesn't take anyone's advice on how she looks seriously," said Kioni, "Except Tintin."

"Why's that, Noll?" Asked Rawnie.

"Because of my Aunt Martha—she constantly called me ugly and stupid and skinny, so I stopped listening to her and everyone else's opinion eventually," I shrugged.

"Well Tintin can't see you right now because he's getting ready, so you've gotta take our opinions. _Nollie, you look amazing_." I smiled at Kioni.

"All right, I believe you," I teased, hitting the sorceress gently with my sash, "I have this entire time."

"Oh, Nollie!" Rawnie sighed. I looked at myself again and smiled. I did look good in my mother's wedding dress, especially with my hair pulled up and all fancy. There was a knock on the door and Kioni went to the entryway, opening the door just a crack so she could see who it was.

"Ah, thank you, Amaru," she said, closing the door. She turned back to me and let something drop from her fingers. _My promise ring necklace_.

"Best soon-to-be-husband ever," cooed Rawnie as I took it and put it around my neck, blushing.

"Okay, we have five minutes left. Rawnie, do we need anything else?" Kioni asked, and Rawnie shook her head.

"I don't think so. She looks absolutely ravishing, I doubt anything could make her look better." I looked at Rawnie playfully.

"All right then, I guess that means it's time to get Amaru," said Kioni as she left the room. I turned to Rawnie after the door closed after the older sorceress.

"Rawnie, I'm nervous," I murmured.

"No, really? I couldn't tell," she said sarcastically. "You'll be fine Nollie, and I know he'll marry you, even if the world explodes during the ceremony."

"Why would you say that?" I groaned, sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"Because now that you know it's not going to happen, it won't."

"That makes absolutely no sense," I giggled.

"I know. But I got you to laugh." I rolled my eyes.

"You really think I'll be okay?"

"Nollie Angeline Roberts, you're the prettiest seventeen-year-old on this planet. You'll do fine, for the fifty-millionth time!"

Once Rawnie had calmed my nerves, Amaru came in and offered me his arm. He was the only man at the ceremony besides Tintin and Snowy and the Reverend, so he was my escort to the altar. I took his arm gently and he walked me out of the room and into the church. Right before the doors were opened, I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach churned when the doors opened and Amaru took a step forward. I tried to concentrate on Tintin, standing there, watching me come in, but it just made me more nervous. I nearly ran out of there I was so scared. I saw him smile and I smiled back. _This is it_, I thought, _your last few steps as an unmarried girl_.

As I got to the altar, Amaru took his arm away and disappeared in the crowd. I walked up to Tintin on my own, praying I wouldn't trip. When I finally reached the altar and took Tintin's hands, I glanced out of the corner of my eye at everyone watching. Rawnie, Kioni, Niara, Snowy, Emilie, Amaru… So there weren't that many people, and these people were all my friends. I didn't have to worry about anything.

_I didn't have to worry about anything._ This whole thing with Henry Jamison was stupid, and I didn't have to worry about it. Tintin and I wouldn't let him have Kiara and that was that.

**Well? Well? What do you all think of Kiara? Did you guess that there were going to have a daughter before you even started reading? Review with what you thought of her! Go on, it's right down there! :) **


	2. Pictures

**Hello all, and happy Tintin day! (In my world, it's Tintin day on 10/10... I'm not sure if it's the legit Tintin day, but ah well.) I haven't worked on this for a while... Got sort of blocked... But over the weekend, I watched the movie twice and my best friend and I were extreme fangirling so badly when Tintin first came in in the movie we were CRYING I had to finish chapter two. I like this one, at least the beginning with Kiara :)**

Two

Pictures

"Mama, who's this?" Kiara pointed to a picture of a little white terrier in the photo album she had found.

"That's Daddy's old dog, Snowy," I explained, sitting down next to her on the sofa, "He passed away when you were very young."

"Was he nice?"

"Extremely. He was clever, too." I bit my lip so I wouldn't choke up in front of her.

"Was he Daddy's friend?"

"Daddy's _best_ friend, yes."

"I thought you were Daddy's best friend?"

"We were both Daddy's best friends."

"Oh. Who's this?" She pointed to a picture of my parents.

"Those are your grandparents, my Mother and Father. That's Grandmother Angeline and that's Grandfather Jonathon."

"What's your name, Mama?"

"Nollie."

"Why did your parents name you that?"

"They liked it."

"Is that why my name is Kiara? Because you and Daddy liked it?"

"Yes, dear."

"Who's this?" She pointed to a picture of me as a baby.

"That's me when I was a little baby," I explained.

"_You_ were a _baby_?"

"Everyone was, at one point."

"Even Daddy?"

"Yes, even Daddy."

"Even Grandmother Angeline and Grandfather Jonathon?"

"Even they were, a long, long time ago."

"Did you ever see them as babies?"

"No, I wasn't born at the time they were babies."

"Was Mrs. Andrews a baby once?" Mrs. Trudy Andrews lived next-door to us and always came over with cookies and sweets for Kiara.

"Yes, Mrs. Andrews was once, too."

"How old is Mrs. Andrews?"

"I don't kn—" I began, but a voice from behind us cut me off.

"Nollie?" I turned to see Tintin and got up.

"Is everything all right?" I asked, but he didn't answer, just motioned for me to follow him upstairs. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Keep looking through those pictures," I told her, following Tintin upstairs.

"What is it?" I asked after he closed the door to his office.

"Henry called."

"How does he know…?"

"I'm in the newspapers."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"We have four hours."

"To do what?"

"To fess up or he'll take Kiara." His tone was eerily quiet.

"What are we going to do?"

"There's really nothing we can do—I didn't do it and the only proof he has would give him away almost."

"When did he call?"

"Not too long ago… I'd say twenty minutes."

"We best keep an eye on Kiara then… Never let her leave our sight." He stared at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Is the window unlocked?"

"Which one? I mean, I'm sure most of them are, it's warm outside—" He ran out of the room then, quick as a flash, and I got up from the chair I was sitting in, looking out the door to see what he was doing. He went over to the sofa where Kiara was and grabbed her, locking the window next to the sofa. _Oh_, I realized, that_ window. He was worried someone would snatch her while we were upstairs_. How could I have missed that? Sometimes I wondered why I was so stupid.

"But why do I need to play upstairs?" Kiara asked as Tintin carried her upstairs and put her on the landing.

"So we can keep an eye on you."

"But Daddy, I'm six years old, I don't need to be watched out for."

"Exactly. You're six years old."

"I don't understand."

"I'll tell you when you're a bit older, Kia. Just… play with your dolls, all right?" When he came back into the room, I looked at him from the window.

"She's a lot like you, with the question and the whys," I told him.

"Yeah, she is. But that's not the point, Noll. This guy… He might kidnap our daughter and we only have three and a half hours to figure out what to do!"

"Then we'll go to Egypt," I suggested.

"_Egypt_?"

"Well, yeah, Kiara loves Rawnie and the others."

"What would we do with Lady?" Oh, right. Lady, our dog, was my birthday present from Tintin after Snowy died. She was a sweet Golden Retriever that loved nothing more than curling up in front of the fire and watching over Kiara like a hawk.

"Trudy could watch her."

"There's not enough time to get to Egypt. It's a long trip."

"Well we'd be out of area and Henry couldn't get to us," I persisted, "Unless he's got someone tracking us, there's no way he could find out we were leaving the country."

"Kiara doesn't have a passport." Dang it. I forgot that every time we had seen Rawnie and the other sorceresses—and sorcerer—they had come to us. Like a few days after I figured out I was pregnant with Kiara, they came to visit…

I was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Tintin was at work because it was Tuesday, so Snowy and I were alone in the house. It was summer, so the windows were open to let the breeze in. The book I was reading—_The Wizard of Oz_, I had read it several times prior, so it was sort of boring. I was all cozy there on the sofa, and within minutes I was asleep. I dreamt of my mother and father, their faces young and happy. _This was before me_, I figured, seeing as they were in an apartment.

"Jonathon, what would you say if I told you I was pregnant?" My mother asked, coming over to my father, who was sitting in his armchair, reading the newspaper.

"What makes you think that, Angeline?"

"I don't know… I just felt like… I might be." There was a pause before Mother spoke again. "What would you say?"

"I'd be very happy," said Father. Mother smiled.

"Well then, I'm pretty sure I am."

"You're kidding," Father closed the newspaper and stood, going to Mother.

"I wouldn't kid about these things, John," she smiled.

I awoke to Snowy licking my face and gently pushed him away, sitting up. I wondered if I'd ever be pregnant, if Tintin and I would ever have a son or daughter.

Then I realized something.

_Late_. I was late. Emilie had told me one time when she was talking about her son Eric and how she found out she was going to have him that she was late. _Oh my God…_ I slumped against the back of the sofa; _I'm only eighteen… _This wasn't happening. I was probably late for some other reason.

"Do I look pregnant to you?" I asked Snowy, and he tilted his head. "I didn't think so. See, it's just my imagination. I mean, I'm only eighteen, I can't be pregnant, that's outrageous." He hopped off of the sofa then. "Okay, so that's a nice answer, thanks," I retorted as he walked off. _What if I _was_ pregnant? What would Tintin say? Would he be excited, like my father was when he found out about me, or would he not care, or would he hate me and leave?_ I wanted to call Rawnie, but I didn't want to sound stupid, so I waited for four o'clock to roll around. When I heard the car finally pull up, I jumped from the sofa and ran to the door.

"Hello, Nollie," he said, kissing my forehead, "How was your day?"

"Fine," I lied, "It was a great day."

"Really? What did you do?" _I found out I'm pregnant_, I thought, pushing it out of my head quickly.

"I read a lot."

"Oh? What book?"

"_The Wizard of Oz_, again."

"What is this, the thirty-second time?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Okay, well I have to do some work, so I'll see you in a bit." He started for the stairs.

"Do you have to? Can't I just make a pot of tea and we can sit and talk? I've been alone all day," I whined, and he stopped.

"I could go for some tea," he smiled. I went for the kitchen, getting the teapot out and heating up some water.

"So what was _The Wizard of Oz_ about today?" Tintin asked from the doorway.

"Oh, you know very well what," I smiled, turning the stove on, "Well, you know, Dorothy went up in the cyclone and… You know, we don't get cyclones here."

"You realized that just now?"

"Well, yes. The way Mr. Baum described it was remarkable. Just remarkable. It always terrorizes me when I read it, I always feel like _I'm_ in the cyclone. Is that odd?"

"No, not at all."

"Tintin," I said after a short pause, "If we were to have a child, what would we name it?" He was silent. I didn't look at him at first, but I slowly turned to face him. He looked taken aback.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I mean, I want to have children, someday, but it's just… What do you think?"

"Dorothy is a nice name," he commented.

"Oh, but it's so _common_," I complained.

"Nollie…?" _How do I say this? What if he freaks out? After all, I'm only eighteen, and he's nineteen—twenty in a few months. _

"I'm pregnant," the words escaped my mouth before I could stop them and I gasped, covering my mouth as if I could stop them from sinking in.

"What? A—are you sure?"

"I—yes," I said quietly. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile and he lunged at me, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Why, Nollie, this is wonderful!" He exclaimed as he put me down. "H—here, you go sit down, I'll make the tea, and supper, and—"

"Tintin, you don't have to," I smiled, "I'm fine, really." He looked like he was going to comment, but said nothing, just disappeared into the kitchen again.

I woke up from my daydream and was in the same place I had been when I had fallen into it, like _Alice in Wonderland_—in Tintin's office.

"What're we going to do?" I asked, burying my face in my hands.

**Okay, okay, the part where Nollie realized she was pregnant... eh, not the best. But I didn't know what else to write! So, comment with whatever you thought of it, Tintin's reaction, happy Tintin day, etc... :) just comment so I can write chapter three, it'll get good soon, I promise :)**


	3. The Birds Were Flown

**The segment where Tintin reads from _Peter Pan_..._ Peter Pan_ belongs to J.M. Barrie. **

Three

The Birds Were Flown

"But it's _boring_ in here!" Kiara whined again. She was complaining because she had to stay with me in the kitchen while I cooked supper.

"Then we'll go get a book for you to—" I stopped, remembering she was just learning to read, "We'll go get a dolly of yours or something like that. Come on, sweetie." I put the spoon I was using to stir the stew aside and went to take Kiara's hand.

"Can't Daddy play with me?"

"No, Kiara, Daddy's very, very busy."

"He's _always_ busy when I want to play with him."

"You—you want to play with someone?"

"Yeah. Dollies are fun, but I want to _play_ with someone, in the backyard, maybe."

"Oh. Well, tomorrow's Sunday, maybe he can play in the morning." I told her as we reached her bedroom. I stood in my door as she plucked her dog and two dolls from her toy chest and scurried back to me, grinning.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, then," she said.

That night, the four of us—counting Lady—sat around the fireplace. I was darning a pair of Kiara's socks, for the four millionth time. She always seemed to rip them on something; even something you would think couldn't rip a sock.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darling and Nana rushed into the nursery too late. The birds were flown." Tintin closed the book and set it aside. Kiara was sound asleep on the floor beside the fire, her mug of warm milk beside her hand. She loved to watch the fire dance while he read to her at nighttime, though it always put her to sleep before the chapter of the story was over. He went over and gently picked her up, taking her in his arms carefully.

"What happened? Did they live happily ever after?" She asked sleepily.

"The story isn't over yet, darling," Tintin said quietly, "You'll have to find out if they make it tomorrow night." He carried her upstairs then and came back a few minutes later.

"Well do they?" I asked as he sat down and looked at the newspaper.

"You should know, you've read it twice!"

"I know, I'm just joking."

"She's a lot like you," he said after a pause.

"I could say the same thing."

"No, seriously. She rips her socks on everything, like you did with your stockings, remember?" I put the darning down and looked at him, startled.

"You're absolutely right!" I exclaimed, "But she's got an intellectual curiosity, like you do."

"And my hair."

"Well, yes, your hair, of course, and she believes in fairytales."

"Everyone _besides_ you believes in fairytales," he chuckled. There was a pause before he continued, "Why don't you…?"

"After everything that's happened in my little life, I figured there was no such thing as happy endings. I figured I'd live with my aunt Martha forever and when she finally died, I'd be an ugly old maid that nobody wanted to be around. But then I fell in love with you, and now I guess I'm living happily ever after." He smiled to himself and nodded.

"Well, I'm beat. What about you?" I nodded and he offered me his hand, helping me up. When we walked past Kiara's room, the light in her oil lamp danced out, leaving the room dark.

"How was your day, darling?" I asked weakly. I was six months pregnant with Kiara in my dream, and I had a heavy cold. I coughed after I choked out the question.

"Fine," said Tintin miserably. He had caught the cold from me and we were suffering through it together.

"Just fine?" I sniffled.

"It was slow and tough, how 'bout that," his voice crackled.

"That works."

"How's little Winks?" While I was still carrying Kiara, Tintin called her Winks. There really was no explanation for why he called her that.

"Okay, I guess. He was kicking a bit ago."

"What's for dinner?"

"Food," I said vaguely. He shot me a look. "Sorry… I meant to get around to it…"

"That's fine. I don't need to eat."

"Excuse me, _I'm_ six months pregnant and sick…"

"But if it weren't for me, we'd have no income to keep a roof over our heads or food on our plates."

"I'm _carrying_ your _child_," I began irritably.

"You don't have a job."

"It's 1929, women don't _have_ jobs."

"You're nineteen. You're still a kid."

"I'm sorry, was that a nice way of calling me immature?"

"Call it what you will…" My jaw dropped. He did not…

"So _I'm_ the immature one. I'm keeping this house clean for you, making your meals for you, doing your laundry—_and _I'm sick _and _I'm pregnant! I am far from immature. _Far_."

"We wouldn't have this house if it weren't for me."

"I wouldn't have to be working my tail off if you hadn't fired Emilie!"

"We can take care of things on our own. We don't need nosy little Emilie keeping our house for us!"

"Then why don't you do the laundry for a change? It's awful fun, don't ya know, you get this delightful little backache halfway through it…"

"_Immature_," he muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't make me start, Noll. It's just that last little grumble about the laundry was quite childish."

"Don't you call me Noll right now!" I snapped, smacking him with a rolled-up newspaper.

"And don't _you_ hit me with a newspaper!"

"Fine. Hit yourself with the newspaper!"

"Maybe I will!" He grabbed the paper from my hand and went upstairs.

"Have fun doing that, why don't you?" I shrieked after him. After he had gone, I slumped into his armchair and tried not to cry—it hurt my throat too much. Maybe I _was_ immature.

That made me worry. _What if he believed I was so immature he wanted to leave me, baby and all? Just walk out the door while I was sleeping? Oh, God…_ I got up slowly and walked up the stairs solemnly. He was in his office, the room dark.

"Please—please don't leave me…" I babbled, and the tears ran down my face quickly. It was a minute before he replied.

"Why," he said, quietly, and my heart nearly stopped, "Why would I leave you? Do you think I am that kind of man, to leave his pregnant wife alone?"

"No," I sputtered.

"Well you're right. I'm never leaving you, Nollie. _Especially_ not now. I'm not going to make you do this alone, like so many other women in the world." He was right in front of me now. I stumbled and fell into him.

"I'm sorry."

Lady barked, awakening me.

"What is it, Lady?" I asked, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and getting into my slippers. I dashed for the candle on the dresser and lit it. Lady was barking in the doorway to our room. I lit the candle and rushed over to her, Tintin was right behind me, getting into his robe. As soon as we were where she wanted us to be, Lady ran across the hall to Kiara's room and barked—one, two, three times.

"She's trying to tell us something!" Tintin shouted, dashing into the bedroom. The window was open, the curtains flapping in the breeze. I shrieked when I realized what had happened.

Tintin, Nollie and Lady rushed into Kiara's room too late. The birds were flown.


	4. Gone

**Hello my most wonderful fans/readers/whateveryouwishtocallyoursel ves... So very sorry I haven't posted for awhile. I've been busy with play rehearsals, the grand removing of braces, Obama winning (yay!), makeup work and other fun high school stuff. Plus, I get really blocked when it comes to writing this story-with my previous two Tintin and Nollie stories it rolls onto paper like nothing else, but this one's hard because of the little matter of Kiara. Okay, I'm saying it now, but nobody mentioned in the comments about the cool thing I did in The Birds Had Flown, chapter three... I incorporated the chapter title into more than just the reading. If you're confused, re-read the part where Tintin's reading from _Peter Pan_ and then read the end of the chapter again. Okay, this is getting long, and I'm sure most of you have abandoned reading this by now, but _THANK YOU_ if you reviewed, I love you peeps! Love, DisneyPrincess55**

Four

Gone

"_No_!" I shrieked, collapsing on the floor. Tintin rushed to the window and looked as if he was going to jump to go and rescue his daughter. I sat there on the floor of her room, tears running down my cheeks and creating a small pool on the floor.

"KIARA!" Tintin hollered out the window, and Lady barked with him. After he had screeched this, he went to me and helped me from where I sat on the ground and onto Kiara's bed and rested my head on his chest. "Shh, Noll—it's okay… it's okay…" I stopped crying and just sat there.

"Can't you—can't you call the police?"

"Thompson and Thomson can't help, Henry'll…"

"Henry will what?"

"Kill her." I clasped my hands to my mouth and shook my head. I sat there in shock for a few minutes before I came to the conclusion:

"We have to find her," I announced.

"I know, and that's what we're going to."

"But…how?"

Just then the phone rang…at three in the morning. Tintin ran downstairs and Lady and I followed.

"Hello? Yes, this is Tintin—what have you done with her, where is she?" He asked quickly and firmly. "Okay. And a two-_thousand_-dollar ransom? I don't—or you'll…okay, two thousand it is. Now… if you hurt her; if you pull a hair from her head, I will kill you all…" He hung up and looked at me. "They want two thousand dollars, as well as the confession that I put his father in prison, or they'll kill her." My eyes widened, "But it's okay, we still have some money from your crest, remember?" I looked sad and he smiled reassuringly. "Hey, I told 'em if they touched her, they'd die… she'll be okay, Nollie."

"Don't you get it?" I asked, and I instantly regretted the tone I was using on him, "All of my family has been murdered. Everyone. My parents, my aunt, my grandfather—and now Kiara's going to follow in their path. Don't you understand—" I went to the sofa and leaned against it with my right hand, my left hand over my eyes.

"I know," he murmured, "I know it's scary, but Nollie, Kiara's not going to end up like them. She'll be okay, we're going to find her before anything happens."

"That's another thing," I whispered, "What if _we_ die? She'll be orphaned, just like I was…"

"We'll never leave her like that." He said firmly, "I promise you, she will not have to live a life like you did." He tucked a stray piece of my brown hair behind my ear.

"There's still plenty of money in the crest," I said quietly.

"I know. There always will be." I didn't understand this. Maybe it was because we only used it for emergencies, not just everyday funds—like for the milkman. When Kiara was born, we didn't use a penny, we didn't need a doctor; Kioni, Niara and Rawnie were there. I remember that day—well, of course I do, my daughter was born on it, and what mother forgets the moment their child was born?

Kioni, Niara and Rawnie had been hanging around for the last month and a half of my pregnancy. It was rather amusing for Tintin and I, because Niara and Kioni would bicker over nothing some days.

"Niara, did you use my good comb again today?" Kioni spat, coming out of the guest bedroom with a comb in her hand. There were little gray hairs sticking from the teeth of the comb.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," said the little old woman. Kioni and Niara were sisters, but Niara looks like an old hag only because she accidentally permanently cursed herself to look like one. She's only forty-three but looks two hundred and three.

"Tell me the truth, Nia!" I was sitting at home with the three sorceresses. Tintin was at work, like he should be on a Friday afternoon.

"Okay," Niara said slowly, "I did. But only because I couldn't find mine."

"Then use magic to find it, you loon!" Kioni shook her head and walked out of the room. Kioni was only forty-one, but she acted like everyone's mother. She was like Rawnie's mother and Niara's mother and my mother and Tintin's mother combined. Some days she was just ridiculous.

"And Niara's the loon," said Rawnie after the squabble between the sisters. She sat down next to me on the sofa. Rawnie was two years older than me, making her twenty-one. "How're you, Nollie?"

"Fine," I said, rubbing my belly.

"That little thing ready to come out yet? Little Winks?" She asked, touching my stomach.

"I don't know. Soon, maybe."

"There's no guessing on these things. Even magic can't foretell it," Niara said from her chair. She looked almost creepy in the shadows of the parlor, little old Niara.

"What will you name it?" Asked Rawnie.

"If it's a boy, we thought about North," I explained, "And for a girl… we're not sure yet."

"Might want to think of one," Kioni said.

"Why, Kioni?" Rawnie asked her former teacher.

"Well Winks is due any day now—what if it turns out to be a girl?"

"Good point," I murmured, deep in thought.

Later that day, I was in the kitchen, tinkering with the broken teakettle. Clumsy sorceress hands had dropped it just a few days prior and I hadn't bothered asking for magic to fix it. It was just a loose handle, it couldn't be that hard to fix—

Suddenly, I let out a cry of pain and dropped the teakettle. Rawnie, who had been in the parlor, rushed in.

"What is it? What happened?" She asked frantically, grabbing my wrists, which were in midair.

"I—don't know," I gasped. She let go of my wrists and I grabbed the countertop behind me, panting. Niara and Kioni came into the room at that moment, hastily.

"Nollie? Are you all right? Is everything okay?" Kioni demanded. I shook my head, clueless, and grabbed my stomach with my right hand. Niara noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"The baby," she said calmly, and Rawnie and Kioni stared at her.

"The baby?" Kioni said in a hushed shriek, "_Now_?"

"Babies come when they feel like it," said Niara wisely. Rawnie looked at me and I looked at her.

"Tintin won't be home for another two hours."

"So go get him, then!" Niara hissed, shoving Kioni away, "Tell his boss it's an _emergency_—his wife's having a baby! They'll let him go!" Kioni was gone within seconds, and I let out another cry. Rawnie picked up the teakettle and then the two sorceresses helped me upstairs to my bed. My water broke on the way and Rawnie cleaned it up with a single wave of the hand and some muttering of words I couldn't make out and really didn't care about.

Niara eased me into my bed and went to get a blanket. When she came back, she put it over me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now listen here, sweetheart, you're going to be just fine," she said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I let out another yell from a contraction and she nodded. "That's just fine, dear, just fine." She looked at the shelf beside the bed, against the wall, and reached for a book. "_The Wizard of Oz_," she read aloud, "Would you like I read to you?" Even though I had read the story a thousand and two times, I still nodded my head. Anything to get my mind off of the pain of the coming baby. Niara had just turned the first page of chapter one when the front door slammed shut and there were loud footsteps on the staircase. A second later, Tintin exploded into the room and rushed to my side.

"Are you—am I—has the baby…?" He looked at Niara, who looked at him with that gentle old-lady look.

"You haven't missed anything but the first page of _The Wizard of Oz_," she said calmly, and he relaxed.

"I would be glad to hear the rest."

The next three hours of my life were filled with horrendous pain and _The Wizard of Oz._ Niara was nearly finished with the book by the time a cry rang out and Kioni shouted, "It's a girl!" I breathed a sigh of relief and I saw Tintin hold her right in front of his face in awe. This was our creation, our little baby. He walked over with our daughter in his arms. Rawnie had cleaned her with magic and she was all shiny and new. The first thing I saw besides her face and shimmering blue eyes was her red hair. Red hair like flames, a little tuft of baby flames on a little baby girl. He gave her to me and I looked at her, ran my thumb over her tiny little cheek, held her tiny baby hand with my index finger. I looked up at Tintin and he had tears in his eyes.

"Well?" Rawnie asked from where she was sitting on the bookshelf, "What're you going to name her?"

"Dorothy," Tintin joked, and I looked at him. I remembered the name I had been thinking of when Rawnie asked just a few hours earlier.

"Kiara," I said, looking at the little Kiara before glancing at Tintin, "Kiara Rose." Rose was after her red hair. I looked at the three sorceresses and they all smiled.

"It's lovely," said Rawnie, who crossed over to the opposite side of the bed from Tintin.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, and my friend nodded.

"I would love to," she said with a grin, and I carefully handed my baby to her. Tintin sat down on the bed beside me.

"Kiara?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yes."

"Isn't it—well, a bit odd? Won't it stand out?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. All five of our names were odd—Rawnie, Kioni, Niara, Tintin, Nollie… If he thought Kiara was extremely out of the ordinary, he must've never heard his name before. "Right. I get it. I suppose it _is_ pretty."

"Prettier than Dorothy," I smiled.

My flashback ended with this. A single tear slid down my cheek as I thought about baby Kiara. My baby Kiara was out there with men who could kill her… hurt her… I got up and crossed to the mantle. A picture of Kiara was there, taken just a few months prior, when she was still five. Her face was bright and shiny, the dimple on her left cheek showing. Her head was tilted, almost touching her right shoulder. She was in the park when Tintin took the picture—in February. Her red hair—though not detectable in the black-and-white photograph, was draped over her shoulders like fiery curtains.

There was no amount of words I could've said that could express how much I loved her, how worried I was for her. She was my baby, my little miracle with red hair. The most beautiful creation ever thought of.

So when Tintin put his hand on my shoulder, I stayed silent.

**I don't know about the end of the chapter. It's good, but kinda like... I dunno. I'm not J.K. Rowling, don't judge me. I'm trying my best to make a good fanfiction, to write what's in my head. If you noticed anything, liked anything, hated anything, have some criticism for how I ended the chapter totally had a fangirl/guy moment over anything, please review!**

**Okay, by the way, because I made it sound like he totally hates it in the story, Tintin really _does_ love the name Kiara. He admired Nollie's creativity in coming up with such a unique name.**


	5. My Fault

**You guys. You stinking guys. This story has 14 reviews! Fourteen! Count 'em! I'm not joking, when I saw that I had 14 reviews on this story, I started crying. There was water coming out of my eyes. Thank you everyone for that, if you haven't reviewed my other Tintin and Nollie stories, please do so, it is much appreciated and you'll make me cry even more (but it's a good cry!) Anyway... here's Chapter Five! It's going to get good in Chapter Six, don't worry. Lots of Love, DisneyPrincess55**

Five

My Fault

"Do you have your coat, Nollie?" Tintin asked, walking into Kiara's bedroom. I was sitting at her window seat, gazing outside.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," I said, showing him.

"And the food?"

"Uh… No. Sorry." I blushed and started to stand.

"No, it's okay. I can do that."

"I would've, but I was just… thinking."

"Understood." He turned to go before whirling back towards me. "What are you thinking about?"

I hesitated before answering, "Kiara." He nodded.

"I'm thinking about her, too. Thinking about where she is, what they've done to her, if they've hurt her in any way…" He looked at me gently, "I have the same thoughts going through my head as I did every time you were captured." I smiled shyly and looked at my hands, folded in my lap.

"You're just saying that…" I murmured, fixing a pillow on the seat bashfully. He crossed over to the window seat and sat down beside me.

"I'm serious, Nollie," he said quietly. I turned my head to the right, where he was and he kissed me.

"We should be going," I whispered after we broke.

"I don't even know where to start looking," he confessed, getting up to leave.

As I stood to follow him, I went to Kiara's bed, touching Wilkins the stuffed dog. He was a dull yellow color, like the sun on a cloudy day. The sun. Thinking of the sun brought me back to the day all of this started, in the park. The sun was shining; everything was glorious and pretty…

"_Me_," I said rather loudly, "It's _my_ fault!"

"What's the matter, Nollie?" Tintin was upstairs quickly.

"This is all _my_ fault," I announced, "If it weren't for me, Kiara wouldn't be gone—it was _me_ who suggested we go to the park…" He was shaking his head lightly.

"It's nobody's fault but Henry's," he said gently, "Don't you _ever_ think otherwise. Henry is a very messed up young man."

"But if it weren't for me, we would've never gone to that park and you would've never met him there, and he wouldn't have threatened to take her…"

"Nollie, you can't change the past…" He began. He had told me this many times, especially when I was thinking about my parents' murder.

"But you can change the future," I breathed.

"Exactly. And that's why we're going to find Kiara. Come on." He walked out of the room. I sighed, looking around the room—the bed, the dresser, the toy chest, Wilkins the dog, Lucia the doll, the window seat, the lamp on the nightstand… That lamp. I remembered the day we put that lamp in the bedroom, the night of the thunderstorm, way back when Kiara was a little baby.

It was May, and we were having a freak thunderstorm, the worst in years. The rain was coming in sideways and the thunderclouds seemed to be right above our heads. I was just cleaning up from supper when it started raining, Kiara had just been put down for her nap. She was just two months old.

As soon as the rain began I went to the window to watch it. I had just arrived at the window when the thunder boomed overhead and I caught a glimpse of lightning far behind the house across the street from us. Tintin came down the stairs right then, and I turned to him.

"Looks like we're in for a little storm," he said, right as Kiara screamed. I went for the stairs and ran into her room. She was lying in the cradle, screeching. I picked her up carefully and held her to my shoulder.

"No, it's all right, Kiara, sweetheart…" I cooed, trying to stop her from crying. I wasn't good at stopping a crying baby at all. "Shh, baby…" I murmured, bouncing her a little bit. She continued to wail, right as another roll of thunder boomed. "Kiara, it's okay, it's okay…" Normally, she was such a quiet baby, even when she was hungry. The thunder roared again and she let out a louder cry. Tintin came in just then, his timing was impeccable today, and cautiously took her from me.

"Hey, Kiara," he smiled, "It's okay, it's just the rapid expansion of air suddenly heated by lightning," he explained, and she paused for a second and didn't resume her wailing.

"How did you do that?" I asked as he set her back in the cradle.

"She stops crying whenever I tell her what's going on in scientific terms… Or just quoting the dictionary."

"Intellectual curiosity," I whispered, and he looked at me. "She's just like you."

"How so?"

"She lives for knowledge."

"A lot of people do."

"But she's _your_ daughter." We were walking downstairs.

"She's your daughter, too. I'm sure one day she'll act just like you. She may even pick up on your chronic nightmare disorder."

"I should hope not," I shook my head, "That would be awful for her. I don't want anyone else to have my dreams." Another thunderclap sounded above our heads, and I prayed Kiara wouldn't wake up.

"Two… three… four… five… six…" Tintin counted before there was a flash of light from the window. "Six miles away," he announced. The next thunderclap, Kiara started to scream again and we raced upstairs.

"Lightning is caused by a discharge of atmospheric electricity in the clouds or between clouds and the earth, usually occurring during a thunderstorm," Tintin told the wailing Kiara, but she didn't subdue the crying. "Funny," he murmured, handing her to me, "Normally that would've stumped her." He disappeared from the room and came back with the lamp from his office, lit it, and put it close to her cradle. I put her in the cradle and she stared at the light as if it were something totally amazing. I sat down on the window seat, exhausted from the thunderstorm and the crying baby. Tintin sat next to me and leaned against the wall. "Who would've thought," he chuckled, "A chemical reaction as little as a flame would calm her down?" The rest of that night, Kiara didn't cry. Tintin and I fell asleep on the window seat, just in case she awoke to the thunder again.

I looked around the empty, dark bedroom once more, taking it all in before walking to the door and closing the brown door after me.

Tintin and I walked into the night, not having a clue on where to begin on the journey to find our daughter.


	6. Jamison Chair Co

**Hey guys! Okay, so I know this chapter's REALLY short, but it's because I JUST wrote it. I decided last night before I went to bed that I'd give you guys a little Christmas present and write chapters six and seven in one day and publish them! Just a note: my computer is not working anymore-I can't do anything on it :( so I'm on the little Windows laptop my brothers and I use. Anyway, here's chapter six... Chapter seven should be up in a few minutes, it's going to be a lot easier to write. Please review! Love, DisneyPrincess55**

Six

Jamison Chair Co.

Tintin and I walked down the road, clueless as to where to start looking for our daughter. Jamison could've taken her to anywhere in the world, and we wouldn't know.

So when the "JAMISON CHAIR CO." appeared out of nowhere, it was almost as if the universe was on our side.

"Do you think-" I asked, and he nodded.

"I don't think there's another Jamison out there-at least in Canterbury." I nearly ran up to the doorstep of the company building, knowing it would lead me to my daughter somehow. It was eight o'clock at night and I spotted a man in the dimly lit building. The doors were unlocked-as if they were expecting us. Tintin opened them and walked inside. The man looked up at us.

"Where's Jamison?" He asked tightly, "If you value your life, you'll tell us exactly where he is."

"At the chair warehouse," the man stuttered. I noticed Tintin had his gun and realized why the man was being so obedient. "H-here, it's about ten miles from here... He's got the kid there."

"_Kiara_," Tintin murmured.

"Yeah-the little ginger girl. Is she y-yours?" The man handed Tintin a piece of paper.

"Yes, she's my daughter. Thank you, sir, you've been very helpful," Tintin said, taking the paper and walking away.

As soon as we got out of the building, I snapped.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Frighten him like that! Why, he looked scared to death!"

"I had to."

"Really, you _had_ to frighten him with your gun?"

"Yeah, otherwise he wouldn't have talked." I was silent at this. "We've gotta get to Margate."

"Margate? That's fairly far away for a warehouse..."

"Maybe they wanted to have a beach house for making chairs." He flagged down a cab quickly and we boarded it. "Take us to Margate, please." The cab driver nodded and we were on our way.

I was asleep within two minutes of being in the cab, and, like always, I had a terrible nightmare.

They were holding her by her collar against the wall of the warehouse, a knife against her throat. She was struggling. I wish I could've told her to stop, but there was no way. I tried to wake myself up, so I wouldn't have to watch them torture my daughter, but it was no use. I was trapped.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" I tried to scream, but I was silenced. Suddenly, someone started shaking me and calling my name.

"Nollie, Nollie, wake up-" they were saying. I blinked and I was in the cab. Tintin was hovering over me, deep concern etched in his face. I gasped and buried my face into his shoulder, trying not to make too much of a scene in the backseat of the cab. "Are you all right?" He asked, and I looked at him and shook my head. "What happened?"

"They were torturing her," I whispered, and his expression of concern dropped into fear. "They were torturing her and I couldn't do anything about it." He looked at me gently.

"But we're not in your dream, Nollie. We can stop them." I closed my eyes and tried to forget about the dream-but it was impossible. I was never able to forget my nightmares, especially one like that... one that was so real-so true to what was happening right now.

The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent, and I was relieved when we arrived in Margate. Tintin paid the cab driver when he dropped us off in the center of the seaside town, and we set off for the warehouse.

When we finally reached the warehouse, there was a chain on the door, to hold it closed.

"Get back," Tintin said quietly, and I didn't move.

"Wait. Tintin-what if they're hurting her?"

"I'll kill them all," he said gruffly.

"No you won't," I said strictly, "You'll be killing a person right in front of Kiara. Do you really want her to see you do that?"

"All right," he said hesitantly, "I won't kill anyone when she's around." Deep down, I knew he was lying. He wouldn't be able to hold back when he got in there and saw her being taunted by them. Had it been me in there, everyone save for me would've been dead the minute he opened the door. I swore to myself I wouldn't get angry at him after he killed people after I deliberately told him not to. I moved out of the way and he shot the chain, the bullet breaking one of the links. He pulled the chain off and threw it on the ground, opened the door and rushed into the warehouse.

It wasn't hard to find Jamison's henchmen-they were all gathered towards the center of the warehouse, Kiara strapped into a chair. Jamison wasn't looking at us, he was speaking to a few of his henchmen elsewhere, but there was two men by Kiara. One was prodding her with his finger, the other one taunting her.

"Does the pretty girl want some food?" He asked, holding a piece of bread in front of her, just out of her reach. He then ate the piece of bread, and that's when Tintin shot him. The man who was prodding her saw his comrade collapse on the floor and heard Kiara scream in horror before he fled.

"Daddy!" Kiara shrieked, and Jamison turned, saw his dead man on the floor and us.

"You just don't give up," he said, shaking his head, "Even though I've already won."

"You will never win, Henry," Tintin snapped, the anger in his eyes turning into fire. "Give my daughter back."

"No," Jamison said dryly, "It's just getting fun." Someone walked up behind us and clubbed us on the back of the head, knocking us out cold.

**Well, how's the first half of your Christmas present? I'm excited for Chapter Seven... It gets more cool... literally. You'll see what I mean :) ~DP55**


	7. Black Water

**Part Two of your Christmas present is here :) I like this chapter, it's literally cool. Um... I don't know when the next chapter will be posted-heck, I'm not even sure what's going to happen in chapter eight, but we'll see. Maybe it'll be your New Year's present :) Love, DisneyPrincess55**

Seven

Black Water

I awoke, my head throbbing, in a dark room. The room, for some reason, was rocking, like a cradle. Then it hit me_. I'm on a ship... But where are Tintin and Kiara? _ Sudden fear for what Jamison could be doing to them washed over me like the seawater. The door to the room I was in opened and one of Jamison's henchmen stepped inside.

"Ah, you're awake. Henry needs you right away." He grabbed me by my collar and forced me to my feet.

"Where's my family?" I asked weakly.

"You'll see," he said vaguely, leading me onto the dark deck of the ship. The ship was dimly lit from a few torches, and I could just make out Jamison standing next to Tintin. Kiara was being held just a few feet from me, watching her father, oblivious to the situation.

"I will make you pay for what you did," Jamison hissed to Tintin, "I will put you through all the pain and agony in the world just to make you feel the same way I do. I will rip your family from you until you have nothing except for your bitter heart left... and it will be _easy_, seeing as your daughter is a mere child and your wife is nothing more than a pretty little orphan. They will die, and you will have to watch them die-unless you tell me you imprisoned my father, you unintelligent fiend!"

"If I told you that I did indeed imprison your father, it would be a lie, and I would never lie in a situation like this. I didn't snitch on your father, Henry, I would never do such a thing."

"Kill them," Jamison turned his head towards us, and two of his henchmen marched towards us, grabbed us by the back of our collars, and shoved us towards the side of the ship.

"NO!" Tintin shouted, trying to run towards us, but two more henchmen came out of nowhere and held him back.

"You're not going anywhere, little liar," Jamison said, grabbing Tintin behind the neck and moving him to the side of the boat, "Except to the best spot to watch your family die." That's when Kiara and I were thrown into the water, plunging into the cold, black Atlantic ocean like rocks. I knew Kiara couldn't swim and I began to look for her, though the saltwater burned my eyes.

Thank God for her red hair.

Using her hair as a flag, I swam towards her as fast as I could. When I reached her, my lungs burned for air. I had been underwater for about two minutes now, and the freezing water surrounding me wasn't helping.

Suddenly, someone else hit the water. I recognized him by his red hair, Tintin. He grabbed Kiara and swam towards the surface. I swam after him, trying to get to the surface before I had absolutely no air left.

When I surfaced, I took a deep breath of the cold, salty air and coughed. I heard Kiara sputtering and swam to them. Tintin looked relieved when I approached.

"I'm sorry," he said, and I blinked.

"It's not your fault. You told the truth. Besides, I could've saved Kiara..."

"And what if you couldn't? What if this situation were different? What if you couldn't swim? You and Kiara would've _died_," he said quietly.

"And Henry would have won," I finished his thought, realizing the agony Jamison was putting him through. Jamison had come close to killing his only family-Kiara and I-and he was bound to do it again. If Tintin wasn't as clever as he was, he would've lost us a long time ago.

Kiara's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Daddy, I'm c-cold," she stammered, shivering. We had more important things to worry about than Jamison's plot. My daughter was freezing, and Jamison's ship was fleeing.

We were trapped.

"I know, Kiara, we all are. But you know what? We're going to be all right." He was lying, of course. We'd end up like half the people on the _Titanic_-frozen solid, human ice cubes. We'd be dead in half an hour if we didn't find a way out of the water.

Jamison was winning with every icy minute that passed. We were going to die, and he would have his victory.

But then I heard it.

The sound of a fishing boat making its way through the ocean. A boat was heading towards us. I looked at Tintin, who was shaking as much as the child he was holding in his arms.

"There's a boat coming," I said softly.

"You're hallucinating, Nollie. It's either the shock or you're dying..." He stopped talking, "A _boat_," he murmured, giving Kiara to me, "I'll flag them down, you take her."He began to shout for the sailors with the boat, and soon enough they approached us. I eased Kiara in first, before a gruff sailor pulled me in. Finally, Tintin got inside and we were safe. We dripped all over the inside of the boat, shivering, while the three sailors stared at us.

"What the hell are you doin' in the Atlantic in the middle of the night?" The gruff one asked, staring at Kiara.

"Have a heart, Gus, it looks like it wasn't on purpose," said another, who was pulling a blanket out, "I'm Donald," he said as he put the blanket over Kiara.

"Hey, aren't you that journalist... Tintin?" The third, who had been studying Tintin, finally asked. He nodded. "I suppose that's your family, then." He nodded again, too cold to say anything. "What were you doing out there, fishing?"

"Roger, they obviously can't talk, they're freezing," Donald chided. I liked Donald, he was kind. "Let's take them to shore." Donald and Gus began to row us towards shore.

"It was nice to meet you, Mister Tintin," said Roger as we disembarked, "I hope you all find a warm place soon."

That night, we found a hotel and warmed by the fireplace, but Tintin and I both knew, even though we had Kiara back safely, the fight wasn't over.

**I like Roger and Donald, they're nice. Donald was named after Donald Duck, 'cause he's a sailor and I'm a Disney Freak, haha. Review! Especially review if I freaked you out when Nollie said they were going to die. I really want to hear your reaction to that... "NO! SHE WOULDN'T KILL THEM!" "NOT KIARA!" If you had any reaction like this or no reaction at all (um, WHAT?) then review. :) danke! ~DP55**


	8. Safe

**Okay guys... here's chapter eight, the final installment in Tintin and the Kidnapped Child! I got really blocked on this one, so it kinda ends abruptly and kinda awkwardly, sorry about that. There's two more, #3 and #5, that I need to write. Why the awkward gap? I'll tell you at the bottom... see you there :)**

Eight

Safe

We stayed quietly in that little hotel room for two days before Tintin decided it was safe to head home. When we got there, however, something struck us as fascinating:

Henry Jamison was dead.

There was a little column in the newspaper—July 28th, 1936—that read,

**OWNER OF JAMISON CHAIR CO FOUND DEAD. **

**Yesterday, one of the employees of Jamison Chair Company found Henry Jamison, Jr., 26, dead in his office late last night. The doctors believed he committed suicide, as there was a bullet in his head. No further information is being provided at this point. **

"How positively barbaric," I murmured, and Tintin smiled.

"You know what this means, Noll?"

"A man committed suicide? Another funeral?"

"Kiara's safe." I hesitated.

"But technically we didn't win," I stated, "We never proved to Henry that you didn't turn in his father."

"He killed himself because we escaped and he realized he was wrong."

I gazed over at Kiara, who was putting Wilkins the stuffed dog on Lady's back, like nothing ever happened. She was safe now—we didn't have to worry too much about locking the windows or keeping her in our sight at all times.

"No, Lady, don't eat Wilkins, he's not food!" She laughed, tugging Wilkins away from Lady's mouth. Lady licked her on the cheek. "Ew, Lady! Not dog slobber!" Lady barked and Kiara patted her on the head. "You're a good girl, Lady!" She grinned.

That evening, Kiara was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Tintin to come read her _Peter Pan_. I handed her her warm milk and she looked at it.

"Mama," she began, "Is Daddy Peter Pan?" I had no idea how to answer that.

"Yes," I lied. Well, maybe he _was_ Peter Pan—always getting into trouble.

"So does that make you Wendy?"

"It sure does."

"But I thought you said your name was Nollie?"

"That's my secret name—so I won't blow my cover. You know, it's not common to find the girl whose been to Neverland…"

"So what does that make me?"

"Tinker Bell."

"I'm a _fairy_?"

"A pixie, to be exact," Tintin said, walking into the room, book in hand.

"And Lady?"

"She's Nana, of course."

"Nana's _that_ old?"

"She's Nana's daughter."

"Shall we begin?" Tintin asked after an awkward pause.

"Yes! Yes! I want to find out what happens to you and Mama!" Kiara squealed, and I sat down beside her on the sofa. She snuggled into me, and I flashed back to when she was just a baby—two months old, to be exact—and I would talk to her while Tintin was at work. It was nice to have a baby around and not just Snowy, who was getting old. I could talk to her and, for the most part, she could understand me. I would hold her in my arms and look at her big blue eyes and she'd look back at her Mama.

"Hi, Kiara," I said softly, "How's my pretty girl? How's my pretty girl?" When she got a little older, I would play peek-a-boo with her and she would smile and coo. She was a clever baby, too. I would nestle her in my arm and read to her and she stayed awake for the most part.

I finished reminiscing right as Tintin was finishing the chapter of _Peter Pan_..

"And so, bewildered, and now staggering in her flight, she followed Tink to her doom."

**Yeup. That was my awkward ending to T&TKC (Tintin and the Kidnapped Child)... I would've ended it with the last line of Peter Pan, but that would've looked weird, in my opinion. ANYWAY, the awkward numerical gap is because I'm writing another story before Kiara was born. And it's not in Nollie's point of view. Actually, this is my last full-legnth story in Nollie's point of view... I just realized that, haha. Oh, and if you liked Henry Jamison (which I don't understand why you would)...sorry. I had to kill him. I had no other ideas. :) ~DisneyPrincess55**

**(Keep a lookout for Tintin and the Locket of Kadolt, hopefully the first chapter will be up soon!) s/9193711/1/ - link to TTATOK**


End file.
